User talk:Orion Invictus
Sign your comments. Four tildes (~) or a simple click on the "Signature" button is all it takes. Do NOT simply type your username. I will not respond to unsigned comments. Also, make sure your signature links at least to your user page. To add links to your signature, while editing it, use this: Text you want it to show. If you want to report someone breaking the rules, post a link to their user page. Do not post profanity here. I will censor it. Don't vandalise this if you're angry about an edit I undid or if I banned you. If I did either of those things, it was for a reason and we can discuss it. Vandalising will get you nowhere, unless your purpose is to be banned. See archives 1 and 2 for previous discussions on multiple subjects. Eye of the Beholder-response Strabismus is the one that is voiced by Fred Tatasciore while the other Churls were voiced by Greg Cipes, Yuri Lowenthal, and Rob Paulsen. Rtkat3 (talk) 11:47, August 25 2011 (UTC) Re: Revert You reverted his revert and he reverted that revert which reverted his revert. :P Just redid it anyway. Intelbit 19:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandalizing episodes category Can you do me a favour? Can you add the new episode in that site? in the picture form ? because I dont know how to do it Username Hrushikesh Pandit Hrushikesh Pandit 09:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Eon as a main antagonist Isn't there an arc that revolves the Queen and the Swarm, or is she never a main antagonist? Larry1996 08:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Will Harangue is a main antagonist?, because well he calls Ben a menace Larry1996 13:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi, would you like me to request that bureaucrats can add and remove bot rights here and let regular non bureaucrat admins add rollback? This is can be a lot of use to us since i can simply add bot to myself so i can use my own account as bot so i dont have to log in my real bot account, and we have a few bot users here too like Ben10futbol. Also regular admins can add the simple rollback just as the simple chatmod. So yeah, Superbike agrees i think so tell me your suggestion. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Don't add unconfirmed info Alright. I'll wait until the episode premires.Mark Shadow 19:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the bot I couldn't really figure out how to interact with Wikia in the way that was needed, but I'll probably still be tinkering with stuff at times. If I figure it out, I'll leave a message. Intelbit 01:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay If you dont mind, i am going to request the bureaucrat thing, okay? Please tell me on my talkpage to confirm by saying i agree with your idea about the bureaucrat rights. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 12:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Check this out you should check out the admin blogs blogs made by admins Blog:Admin Blogs made by TheBen10Mazter, he asked first though. Superbike10 01:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Supernatural question Who brought Sam back from Lucifer's cage? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE IM WARNING YOU + 23:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) next time be more esxpisific Zs'Skayr Isn't Zs'Skayr a Main Antagonist?, there was a Purple Lightning arc revolving him like Benwolf, Under Wraps, The Return and Be Afraid of the Dark Larry1996 02:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat If you have time. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Message Hi, I'll send you another after I have came back from the recromation yard, shouldn't be too late seeya :) Kevin levin rocks Mistake You had deleted two pictures by mistake they were made by a artist who works on Ben 10 animation and were originally posted on this blog. http://normart.blogspot.com/ Superbike10 04:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S User:Alex RandomDraggon Dax Needs an apology as he was the one who uploaded and share them with us when he stumbled upon the website. Thank You for appologising. ^^ just ask first, that always helps. The Carrot 17:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Daniel400 Hey Blaziken, I think that User:Daniel400 needs to be blocked. He vandalized the Ben 10,000 returns page, but I reverted it and he made this page: Transformasn x ET |Was |Here!!! 22:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature If you'd like you can add, @admin to your signature like mine you can search the templates for "admin" to do this. AWESOME USER Jazzi made it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Nope- lots of wikis use this- and you can use it if YOU WANT TO. I am not making this mandatory. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Its not mandatory- just dont use it. Okay. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) If I may but in, that template is useful as it shows newer users who is who on the wiki. I don't know how you guys run it here, and if newer users know right away who the admins are. But in ways, it is useful. Also, please don't pull me into this. – Jäzz '' 22:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) My reason- @admin will only be mine- it will be part of MY signature- therefore you cannot touch it- only i can. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you jazzi and blaziken- your not the boss here- i can use it if i feel like it, you other guys dont have to. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Butting in again, if only one user uses the template, then the template shouldn't stay on the wiki. And I'm not being choosing sides, I'm just simply stating my opinion. – ''Jäzz '' 23:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Its not possible to add a template in your signature. So i will keep the template. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Nope the color will be gone and the date and time will block it out. Just pretend it does not exist. It is my signature- nothing do with you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes i know- but getting @admin AFTER the date is impossible. Please do not annoy me about this- this is my sig and i do what i want with it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) you do not have the right to delete it- other admins have not responded. You are not the boss but you act like it. Plus when have you ever used a template- it will not affect you as there are dozens of templates that are not used. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay- we will wait for admin responses. If it is denied, I will delete it. Lets act more mature and stop arguing about it. We will act like admins. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I've a compromise. Instead of Mazter using the template, he could change his signature in his preferences to , and on User:TheBen10Mazter/Sig he could have his signature be TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) @ADMIN That'll solve the issue of it being a template, however, Mazter will have to make User:TheBen10Mazter/Sig on all wikis he edits at. This will also add the timestamp after the @ADMIN tag. – ''Jäzz '' 23:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi when you gonna come on chat? just wondering :-) Kevin levin rocks 16:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC)''Kevin Levin Rocks About the bot I have done some investigating He could not get his bot to work the way he wants to. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheBen10Mazter/Archive3 http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Roads#Re:Bot Superbike10 17:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) you should check this out to learn more about bots. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Bots http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Creating_a_bot#Why_would_I_need_to_create_a_bot.3F Superbike10 17:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Just a note Please note that i use my bot- bot activity/edits only show up in RC- not RWA. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was with my mum. I meant to talk, but I didnt have time. I will be able to talk tomorrow at 1:30, until then, I hope you have a nice sleep and nice day. Talk Sunday Kevin levin rocks 00:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Kevin Levin Rocks Look at this You should come to my talk page at this link User talk:Superbike10#Editprotected user group Superbike10 00:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S Is something like this allowed or should be allowed here. Editprotect Im gonna go through with it if you dont mind. :) TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 16:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat When will you be coming on chat? :) I have like nothing to do and my little sister and grandma is annoying me :/ so I am like so bored, speek when you come on. Kevin levin rocks 16:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Kevin Levin Rocks Troll hacked me on YouTube A troll on YouTube has hacked me and has created a phony channel called "Honeybunn1018". Its the opposite of me and its a channel for idiots who love to troll. It says "I like to poopy in my diaper....better tell mom i need a diaper change." That is /so/ not me!! 1. IM A GIRL 2. I HATE BEING CALLED A BABY 3. I DO NOT WEAR DIAPERS 4. I HATE TROLLS Go to http://www.youtube.com/user/Honeybunn1018 ( NOT MY CHANNEL) 5. I DO NOT LIKE GETTING HACKED Honeybuun1018 17:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 Promotions It is not promotions- it is a right. And also- you may do so here with the link- there are way more rights than adminship- so fix it- i already did but you changed it back. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Edits on Ben Tennyson Hi, I noticed you reverted my edit on Ben Tennyson article, was there something particular I did wrong and should be aware? If it's about the removal of 'wikibolding' from (sub)headers, that is no longer needed and can be safely removed, as headers are all bolded now automatically. Thanks in advance. (: –Tm_T (Talk) 12:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks, I restored the header formatting changes, I leave the american/british spelling debate to you, although I would prefer american spelling based on the source material alone. (: –Tm_T (Talk) 14:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Can i get a answer on the section, "Promotions"? Thanks. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:18, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat I need to speak with you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wikia replied Crap, that was the answer i knew was coming, and who gave us the reply? Staff member Sannse? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry ı am sorry I did not know Fanart image Fine! But tell me what I should add so someone wouldn't delete it.JasonL 19:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC)JasonL 1.2 Formatting I have added to makes tables collapse I want you to take a look here if you notice anything. Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox Superbike10 22:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Javascript you should check your javascript and not all tables on this site is collapsable you need to know the right kind of table code. Superbike10 20:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I can assure you I copid the code from this site if you want to verify. http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Collapsible_elements Superbike10 21:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It had worked quite well in google chrome. Superbike10 21:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I have fixed everything to it readable in firefox. Superbike10 23:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Simian Says I doubt it did, it hasn't ven reached Ben 10,000 Returns yet. But I wasn't awake when it would have aired, I was actually over seas for a week and returned last night so I was sleeping. Actually, I am a bit sus though as quite a few people have confirmed the exact same thing. I will ask people from the fanon wiki from Australia for you. ET |Was |Here!!! 09:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The Death of Pierce Now I know. I'm adding that info to "The Purge" as we speak. This will not fair well to Ben Tennyson or the Plumbers. Rtkat3 (talk, 12:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Supernatural question Which episode shows Dean going to Hell? Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Which Theroy? Which page did I put the "theory" on? Ben2themax 16:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh For some reason it didn't show any changes to his page in the recent activity page even after refreshing. Chat Lets chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by "gonna get on in 20 minutes." ? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry If you deleted the "special aliens" catorgory, What am I supposed to do??JasonL 20:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Rights Policy Just did it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME NEWS!! I have awesome news!!! It has been confirmed that Vilgax & Fasttrack reappear in episode 41!! And I think the order of UA episodes might be mixed up here because episode 44 is meant to feature Techadon & that is when Present Ben first uses Clockwork!!!!! ET |Was |Here!!! 11:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode 41 is A Knight to Remember ET |Was |Here!!! 11:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) OH! and episode 44 is confirmed to be named Inspector #13!!! I'm so excited! ET |Was |Here!!! 11:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure the link, but it is the most recent comment on the Simian Says page. ET |Was |Here!!! 13:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Rights policy Not sure if you seen the rights policy i made, but here Ben 10 Wiki:Rights Policy Jetray01 Hey Blaze, Jetray01 has broken the rules three times, twice for fanon and once for fan art. You warned him once and I have warned him twice, I think it is time he is banned. ET |Was |Here!!! 09:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Need To Talk Hi, could you please go on chat, it's KevinLevinRocks I'll explain on chat so please come on X Gene Wolverine X 16:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC)KevinLevinRocks Kevin arc I sit it it is difficult to learn the language, if you want you can help me to correct it instead of criticizing myself so much, only I want to help in the wiki.Ben 19:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) The Purge Despite the fact that The Purge has season premire on it's episode beginning, is it still an episode of season 2 while the others are season 2 episodes? Larry1996 17:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Air Dates in Australia I just checked the tv guide on my tv and found out that A Knight to Remember is airing this Saturday in Australia!!!!!!!!! ET |Was |Here!!! 01:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) LOL Lol sorry 'bout that. Sometimes my teenage mind goes overway. Ben2themax 14:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ghost rider It was a great movie, it had a few bad effects though, saw it yesterday, I liked it when Carter Slade and Johnny blaze turned Ghost Rider and rode together. Well bye! --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Kid friendly I have seen that you have marked a few things as kid friendly, well I agree with you on this, but remember, users here are 13 years and older, so it isn't really kid community as it is Wikia's terms of use to be 13 and older to create a account. Thanks. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) IP talkpages I have seen that you have written messages to ips, they will not get a alert like us or know where to access there talkpage, i have just tested it with my own ip and it does not work so please, dont write messages to them since it wont work. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Small Update I made a small update you should see MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user Superbike10 19:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha, Blaziken the kid friendly admin, i like it! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Help What catorgory should I add besides the ones you deleted?JasonL 20:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Oh firecrackers! Then can you help me then?JasonL 20:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Ip talkpages Not sure if you got my message before, but look under the section, "IP talkpages". Its about 3 or 4 messages above this one. Also, please check your'' all'', not just the most recent one. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 19:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? --TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 19:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry *And Then There Were 10 *Washington B.C. *The Krakken Larry1996 22:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for adding the dates, i promise never to randomize the episodes where the Tennyson Family started off on Summer Vacation Larry1996 22:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay, I'll stop.Mark Shadow 14:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wanna? TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 14:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Why can't I remove the scroll boxes? When I'm on my iPad, I can't read what's beyond what you can see without scrolling down, so I was making it easier for everybody who goes onto the wikias on iPads or any device that doesn't allow there to be multiple scroll bars on the screen at one time because, the iPad and probably other devices don't allow multiple scroll bars on the screen at one time.